A Card Game
by SilverRyou13
Summary: It all started with a simple card game... AkuRoku Shonen-ai


Day 86

It had been a normal day for the young, blond Nobody. He had gone on a simple heart collection mission with Xigbar in Agrabah, after which he had spent nearly an hour getting sand out of his shoes and hair. No one had turned up at the clock tower so he assumed that Axel and Xion's missions had run long. So there he was, sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling, when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said, not even moving one inch. The door opened and Demyx walked in.

"Hey Roxas, are you coming to game night tonight?" the blond rocker asked. Roxas turned his head and glared at Demyx before saying bluntly "No way in hell." Game night was a popular relief from missions for the younger members of the organization and normally involved a game of chance using cards. Each card stood for a different task or question, rather like truth or dare; and like truth or dare, it could be extremely embarrassing.

"Aw, come on Roxas, we need more people, there's only three of us right now" Demyx pleaded.

"No! Last time I played I came out with my hair all in braids and they were so tight that when I finally got them all undone my hair was as curly as Shirley Temple's!" Roxas replied petulantly.

"That's because Marluxia made the rules last time. Now that he's gone there's nothing that girly in there anymore. Besides I'm the one who made them this time and remember what Marluxia did to me last time? He freaking painted my nails bright pink! There's no way I'd put that sort of thing in the rules." Demyx replied. Roxas rolled his eyes, groaned, and stood up. Reluctantly he followed Demyx into the Grey room where, to his delight, he saw his friends Axel and Xion sitting at one of the tables. Xion waved to Roxas as Axel was unable to as he was shuffling a deck of cards. Xion, like Demyx and Roxas, was still wearing her coat but Axel had gone a bit more freestyle. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a crisp black fedora which was somehow perched on his head. How all his spiky hair fit underneath it, Roxas didn't know.

"Hello Roxas," Xion said smiling as the blond sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hey Xion, how was your mission?" he replied.

"Boring, just a normal heart collection in Twilight Town" she returned.

"All right everyone, we're just about ready to start." Demyx said sitting down next to Axel. "First everyone needs to draw a card. Don't show anyone that card but after you've looked at it put it face down next to the deck. That will be your personal card because some of the cards require interaction with another person." Demyx said. Everyone drew a card. Roxas drew the Jack of Hearts and after memorizing what he had he put it on top of the other's cards.

"Now we begin. We're going in number order so Axel you're first" Demyx said. Axel nodded and drew a card and so the game began.

They had been playing for about half an hour and were halfway through the deck. There had been many hilarious moments, such as Xion having to spin around in circles for one minute and Demyx having to breathe through his shoe until his turn came around. Needless to say Roxas had been laughing on and off for a while. Then his turn came around again. He drew the ace of hearts and Demyx smirked. Now Roxas was scared.

"For that one you have to draw one of our cards. If you get yours put it back and draw another one." Demyx said pointing to the smaller deck. Roxas gulped and drew a card, the ace of spades. He knew exactly who that was and glanced at Axel. Suddenly he was blindfolded from behind and someone held onto his shoulders so he couldn't move. Roxas was genuinely scared now. He had no clue what was going on and now he was being held down!

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice quivering. Suddenly he heard Axel say "Relax Roxas, It'll all be over soon" before he felt some one's lips on his.

The kiss was soft but there was a hint of wildness to it, like a wild animal that had been tamed, but only just. He found himself softly kissing back before the other person broke away. His blindfold was lifted and crouching in front of him was none other than Axel!

Roxas felt heat rise to his cheeks and watched Axel move back to his seat, seemingly unaffected by the kiss. Demyx was giggling as he put the blindfold back into his pocket. Roxas swallowed then said "So the ace of hearts was a kiss huh?"

"Yup! Though I didn't expect you would draw Axel, I thought you'd get Xion, but it is a game of chance." Demyx replied.

"Well I think I've had enough," Roxas said rising "I'm going to bed"

"Goodnight Roxas" Xion said. Axel didn't say anything but seemed to be thinking about something. Just looking at the red-headed Nobody brought the heat back to Roxas's cheeks. He couldn't believe he'd just kissed Axel, his best friend. He started back to his room. He had just gotten to his door when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Axel.

"Hey Roxas are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" Roxas replied slightly stuttering.

"Well you seemed kinda off and I wanted to see if you were ok" Axel answered scratching the back of his head. Roxas could almost feel Axel's lips on his again and, to his surprise, he wanted Axel to kiss him again.

"Well I am so..." Roxas said trailing off, trying not to look at Axel again.

"Are you sure? Are you sure my kissing didn't make you nearly faint?" Axel inquired smugly, enjoying seeing Roxas get all red and flustered again. It made him look so cute and for some reason it made Axel want to kiss him again...so he did.

Roxas's eyes went wide when Axel kissed him again, but the pleasure of the kiss soon made him shut them. Once again he felt that tamed wildness against his lips and his heart skipped a beat. He kissed Axel back and stood up on his toes in an effort to even out their heights. It didn't work, but it did allow him to wrap his arms around Axel's neck.

"Maybe game night isn't so bad after all" was the one thought that ran through Roxas's head before he was lost to bliss.

* * *

><p>A.N.) So there's my first brush with shonen-ai! This was done almost 3 years ago for an AkuRoku secret santa. Each person had to choose three things they wanted in their picture or story and the three from my person was 1) A fedora, 2)Cards (specifically the Ace of Spades) and 3) A game. So I got all three! XD<p> 


End file.
